The Way Back to You: An Ethan and Theresa Story
by Passionsfan24
Summary: After seeing Gwen for what she really is, Ethan finds his way back to Theresa.
1. Default Chapter

THE WAY BACK TO YOU: AN ETHAN AND THERESA STORY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Gwen rose from her hospital bed only to find Theresa still there. In a rage, Gwen walked over to Theresa and picked up a bedpan. "You b*tch!" she screamed as she repeatedly brought the bedpan down on Theresa's head. "My daughter is dead because of you!!!" Gwen screamed in a fit of rage. Theresa screamed back, "It's not my fault your baby is dead, Gwen. It's all your fault!!! You're the one who went against doctor's orders and left the hospital to confront me. I didn't force you to, you just did that of your own free will. You knew full well what would happen if you did, too. You never gave a damn about your little girl. All you cared about was holding on to a man who is madly in love with me!!!" "I'll kill you, you b*tch!!" Gwen screamed back.  
  
Just then, security guards swarmed in from everywhere to stop the attack. As she was led away by the security guards, Gwen continued to scream obscenities at Theresa. "Are you all right Miss??" one of the security guards asked a shaken and bleeding Theresa. "No, but I will be." Theresa replied weakly. Suddenly, Theresa lost consciousness. A neurologist was called to the E.R., and Theresa was sent for a CAT scan. The CAT scan revealed a subdural hematoma. Theresa was immediately prepped for emergency brain surgery.  
  
An hour after Theresa was taken to the O.R. for brain surgery, Ethan got back from helping Chad. Ethan went to Gwen's room only to find that she wasn't there. "Where the hell is my wife?" Ethan asked. "She was arrested for attempted murder earlier tonight," said a security guard nearby. "She tried to kill a young woman by the name of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." "WHAT?!" an exasperated Ethan shouted. "Where is Theresa? Is she okay??" "She has been taken to the O.R. for emergency brain surgery. She sustained a subdural hematoma when Gwen beat her in the head with a bedpan," said a doctor on his way to sedate Gwen.  
  
"Gwen did WHAT?!" Ethan asked. Again the doctor said, "She beat Theresa in the head with a bedpan. Nearly killed the poor girl."  
  
"Oh, my stars!! I thought I knew Gwen, But I guess I don't. Gwen isn't the sweet angel I thought she was. She's lost her everloving mind!!" thought Ethan. "Excuse me Doctor, but could you please tell me where my murderous wife is??" "We are keeping her in the Psych ward for now. We have to keep her restrained and sedated so that she won't be able to finish what she started earlier." the doctor replied. "May I go see her?" Ethan asked. "You can go see her" the doctor replied.  
  
Ethan proceeded to Gwen's room and really gave her what-for. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVERLOVING MIND, GWEN?! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND THE NEXT 40 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE IN SAN QUENTIN BECAUSE OF YOUR NEED TO PUNISH THERESA FOR THE DEATH OF OUR DAUGHTER?! IT WASN'T THERESA'S FAULT!! I KNOW NOW THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT, EITHER!! IT WAS YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!!! YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT OUR LITTLE GIRL, ALL YOU WANTED TO DO WAS RIP ME AND THERESA APART!! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MONSTER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HIRING ME TO DEFEND YOU IN COURT, EITHER. THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DEFEND YOU BECAUSE I LOVE THERESA. GOODBYE FOREVER, GWEN!!!"  
  
Ethan then left the hospital and went for a walk on the beach to clear his head. 


	2. Gwen's Misdeeds

CHAPTER 2  
  
As Ethan walked along the beach, his thoughts settled on Theresa. How had he let the situation get this far?? Why didn't he just marry Theresa even after he found out that Gwen was pregnant?? Simple--Gwen told him that if he didn't do the "right" thing and choose her over Theresa, he would never be a father to his baby. Ethan immediately realized that Gwen had been manipulating him ever since she discovered that she was pregnant. What's worse, Ethan also realized that what he had said to Gwen earlier was indeed true: Gwen really never gave a damn about little Sarah--all Gwen wanted to do was use Sarah to rip him away from his true beloved, Theresa.  
  
Ethan began to wonder if Gwen had been lying to him and keeping secrets from him as well, so he decided to go back to Gwen's room at the hospital and confront her about his suspicions even though he had told her that he never wanted to see her again. Ethan had questions to which he needed answers, and only Gwen could give him those answers.  
  
Ethan turned around and slowly made his way back to the hospital. As soon as he got there, he immediately went to Gwen's room.  
  
"I've just realized something tonight," Ethan told Gwen. "I've just realized that you have been manipulating me ever since you got pregnant, maybe even before you got pregnant." "Have you been lying to me, and have you been kepping secrets from me too??" "If you have, Gwen, don't lie to me about it; tell me the truth for once."  
  
"Oh, please, Ethan. Why would I manipulate you?? What reason would I have for lying to you? I love you, Ethan!! You know me; we've known each other since childhood." Gwen replied in a b*tchy tone.  
  
"Don't give me any of that 'I love you, you know me' bullsh*t, Gwen. You wanna know something?? I don't know you at all. Do you know where Theresa is, huh?? Ethan asked.  
  
"In hell, I hope," Gwen replied with a menacing look on her face.  
  
"How can you be so cold and cruel, Gwen?? Theresa is in surgery right now, where surgeons are busy working feverishly to relieve her of the subdural hematoma you caused when you beat her in the head with that bedpan!!" Ethan stated, a worried look on his face.  
  
"The Gwen I once knew would never have done something like that. So, Gwen, I want the truth, and I want it NOW!!!" Ethan demanded.  
  
"Okay, okay, Ethan. Just chill out. What do you want to know??" Gwen asked.  
  
"Well, you can start with the e-mail to the tabloid and work your way to the present," Ethan replied.  
  
"Okay, okay," Gwen said. "I'll tell you everything, but you're not gonna like it."  
  
"Just spit it the hell out!!!" Ethan shouted.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!" Gwen shouted. "My mother was snooping around in your mother's bedroom trying to dig up dirt on her, and I was my mother's look-out. You know my mother, Ethan. She's always after the Crane zillions. Any way, my mother thought that she could use any dirt she dug up on your mother to expose her and get Julian and his zillions for herself. Well, one day she found a laptop with your paternity papers on it in your mother's bedroom. My mother thought that the laptop belonged to your mother, but I told her that the laptop really belonged to Theresa, not your mother. That's when my mother decided to expose both your mother and Theresa. Do you remember the night on which my mother gathered your mother, Theresa, Julian, you, Sam, Grace, Pilar, and Alistair (via speakerphone) into the Crane living room because she had something she wanted to tell everyone?? That was the occasion on which my mother was going to expose your mother and Theresa, but I had to stop my mother from doing so because I heard you say that if anyone tried to come between you and Theresa that that person would be out of your life forever. Well, I couldn't have that, now could I?? So, I talked with my mother and we decided to send the paternity info to the sleaziest tabloid in town. I came up with the idea to send it from Theresa's laptop to set her up to take the fall in case you ever traced the email. That way, you would think that Theresa had destroyed your life and you would come running back to me. Things didn't quite work out that way, so I called the tabloid and forced them to print an article on which email address the email was sent from. I also made sure that your mother got the first copy of that issue. You see, I had to turn your mother against Theresa first before I could turn you against her."  
  
"Wait a minute, you set Theresa up?! You mean to tell me that Theresa was telling the truth when she was proclaiming her innocence?! You also knew of my paternity before I did and you didn't tell me?! You stood up there on Theresa's and my wedding day and you lied straight to my face?!" an appalled Ethan replied.  
  
"Damn skippy!" Gwen retorted. "I had to do what I did. I had to make you doubt Theresa. I had to destroy your faith and trust in Theresa if I was going to have any chance at stealing you back. If you ask me, it was the perfect plan to get even with that little b*tch. Yes, Ethan, I've lied to you, manipulated you, and even used an innocent baby girl against you to get what I wanted. So what?? It worked, didn't it?? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Oh, by the way, the main reason for sending the email to the tabloid was to get even with Theresa for taking you away from me. So the hell what if you got hurt in the process. It was well worth it. One more thing: Sarah wasn't your little girl. I had a one-night-stand in New York when I went up there to interview for that job I told you about. How do you think I got the interview and the job offer, anyhow?? I only told you that Sarah was yours to keep you from marrying that little b*tch Theresa."  
  
"You cold-hearted, cruel, callous b*tch!!!" Ethan shouted. "I can't believe you destroyed my life just to get even with Theresa for winning my heart. I can't believe you lied to me about Sarah being mine just to keep me from marrying my beloved Theresa, my true soulmate. Who are you?? I don't even know who you are anymore. I no longer want anything to do with you, and I never want to see you or hear from you ever again as long as I live. I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND THERESA, GWEN!!! By the way, Theresa is no b*tch. She is the love of my life, and I know now that she always will be. Goodbye forever, Gwen, and good riddance!!!"  
  
With that, Ethan stormed out of Gwen's hospital room and out of her life for the last time. 


	3. A Successful Surgery

CHAPTER 3  
  
Eight hours after her emergency surgery began, Theresa was wheeled into a room in the Intensive Care Unit. Dr. Jones, the surgeon who operated on Theresa, went to the waiting area where a nervous and worried Ethan was anxiously waiting for any news concerning his beloved's well-being.  
  
"Dr. Jones, are you the surgeon who perfomed Theresa's emergency surgery??" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Dr. Jones replied. "Who are you??"  
  
"I am Ethan Winthrop, and I am madly in love with Theresa," Ethan replied. "How is she?? What's your prognosis for her??"  
  
"Relax, Ethan," Dr. Jones replied. "The surgery was a huge success; however, I had to place her in a drug-induced coma to reduce the swelling on her brain and prevent any brain damage from occurring. Theresa is in room 24 in the Intensive Care Unit. You may go see her, if you want."  
  
"What about the prognosis??" Ethan asked.  
  
"Oh, I expect Theresa to make a full recovery," Dr. Jones replied.  
  
Ethan breathed a huge sigh of relief as he walked down the corridor to Theresa's room. His beloved was going to make a full recovery from her injuries.  
  
Ethan never realized just how much he really loved Theresa until this very moment. He realized that he could no more live without Theresa that he could live without oxygen. As Ethan thought of all the times he had hurt Theresa and left her alone and heart-broken, an enormous wave of guilt washed over him. How he wished he could take it all back. How he wished he had gone ahead and married Theresa the first time around. If he had, that whole fiasco in Bermuda would never have occurred. Theresa would never have gone down there, and Julian would never have had the opportunity to get Theresa drunk and then rape her.  
  
Ethan stopped just outside the door to Theresa's room and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number to Pilar's cell phone, and after a couple of rings, Pilar answered.  
  
"Hello?" said Pilar.  
  
"Hello, Pilar, this is Ethan," Ethan replied.  
  
"Hello, Ethan!!! How are you, Gwen, and the baby??" Pilar asked.  
  
"Oh, Pilar," Ethan cried. "You would not believe what has happened out here! The baby was stillborn, and Gwen and I are over. I just found out from Gwen tonight that the baby wasn't mine to begin with. Gwen just used the baby to keep me away from Theresa. Speaking of Theresa, there's something you need to know. Gwen beat Theresa over the head with a bedpan tonight, and nearly killed her. Theresa just got out of surgery, and the doctors expect her to make a full recovery. The doctors had to put Theresa in a drug-induced coma to reduce the swelling on her brain and prevent brain damage."  
  
"Oh, no!!!!" Pilar cried. "Ethan, I'm so sorry about what happened with the baby and Gwen, and I know you must be devastated, but I need you to sit with my Theresita until I get there. Will you do that for me??  
  
"You know I will, Pilar," Ethan replied. She's my Theresita, too. Theresa's side is where I belong, and I know now that by her side is where I will always belong. I love her. She has my heart--my whole heart. I know now that I will love Theresa until the end of time."  
  
"But Ethan, you're married to Gwen--you're not free to be with Theresa!!!!" Pilar exclaimed. "I do appreciate your concern for my Theresita, though."  
  
"I told you, Pilar, that Gwen and I are over, finished, finito," Ethan replied. "Gwen lied to me and manipulated me and she used a baby that wasn't even mine to keep me away from Theresa. Gwen sent my paternity papers to that tabloid. She didn't care that she hurt me, all she was concerned with was getting revenge on Theresa. Gwen does not have a heart, nor does she have any moral character. The fact that I am married to Gwen is a mere technicality, one that I plan to remedy as soon as I get back to Harmony with my beloved Theresa. I love her, Pilar, and I intend to make her my wife as soon as I apologize to her for hurting her the way I did and for allowing Gwen to manipulate me the way I did."  
  
"Well, you just keep watch over my Theresita and you pray for her," Pilar replied. "I am on my way out there. I will catch the first flight out of Harmony."  
  
"Call me when you land," Ethan replied. "I'll meet you there and I'll bring you to the hospital. Bring Little Ethan with you when you come. Tell Theresa's brothers what happened out here. They might want to come and see her."  
  
"I'll call you when I land, and I'll bring Little Ethan with me," Pilar replied. "I'll tell Antonio, Luis, and Miguel what happened, but I don't know if they will come with me. Luis found Sheridan, and she is in the hospital. He and Antonio will want to stay here and be with her. Luis is tracking down the woman who kidnapped Sheridan so that he can get Sheridan's baby back. I can probably get Miguel to come with me, though. I've gotta go, but I'll see you when I get there."  
  
"Okay, Pilar," Ethan replied. "I'll see you then. Bye!!!!"  
  
Ethan put his cell phone back in his pocket and he went into Theresa's room. As Ethan sat in the chair next to his beloved's bed, he took her hand in his and he gently kissed it. Holding Theresa's hand in his, Ethan wiped a tear from his cheek and he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. The Nightmare

CHAPTER 4  
  
Ethan awoke to find Theresa lying there in her hospital bed, limp and lifeless with a murderous Gwen hovering over her, bloody scalpel in hand. Theresa's sheets were red with her own blood.  
  
"GWEN?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" a bewildered Ethan cried.  
  
"I finally got rid of that meddlesome b*tch, Theresa, once and for all!!!!" Gwen cried, maniacally. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!! Now, it's your turn, you son of a b*tch!!!!"  
  
Gwen made her way to the other side of the room where Ethan was. She raised the scalpel in the air, ready to plunge it deep into Ethan's heart.  
  
Ethan was so terrified by what he had just seen and by what he now saw that he could not move a muscle.  
  
As Gwen moved in for the kill, Ethan's heart pounded faster and faster.  
  
"GWEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a terrified Ethan asked.  
  
"What I should have done a long, long time ago. If I can't have you, no one will have you!!!" Gwen replied viciously. As Gwen got into killing position, she raised the scalpel high into the air.  
  
"NO GWEN!!! DON'T DO IT!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" a desperate Ethan cried as Gwen plunged the scalpel deep into his throbbing heart.  
  
Ethan awoke with a start. He immediately looked over at Theresa to make sure she was okay. His beloved was still there, in her hospital bed. She was still alive, and Gwen was still in the psych ward. Ethan breathed a huge sigh of relief--it had only been a horrible, horrible nightmare.  
  
Ethan kissed Theresa's forehead and he sat down beside her again, his hand still entertwined with hers. Ethan was lovingly stroking Theresa's cheek when his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. The number on the display was Pilar's. Ethan pressed the 'Talk' button.  
  
"Hello??" Ethan said breathlessly, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Hello, Ethan," Pilar replied. "Are you okay?? You sound frightened."  
  
"Pilar, I'm okay. I just woke up from having the worst nightmare in the world," Ethan replied. "I dreamt that Gwen had killed Theresa and then killed me with the same scalpel she used on Theresa. I am so relieved that it was only a horrible nightmare."  
  
"I'm so sorry about the nightmare, Ethan," Pilar replied. "Is Theresa okay??"  
  
"Yes, thank heavens." Ethan replied. "Have you landed at the airport yet??"  
  
"No, not yet," Pilar replied. "The pilot has begun the landing sequence, though. I should be landing in a few minutes."  
  
"I'll be there waiting for you," Ethan replied. " I'm a little uneasy about leaving Theresa alone because of the nightmare, so I'm gonna ask Chad and Fox if they will watch Theresa for me until I get back to the hospital with you."  
  
"That's fine with me," Pilar replied. "I'd feel so much better if they would watch my Theresita while you come and pick me up. Please drive carefully, Ethan. I'll see you when you get here."  
  
"I'll drive very carefully, Pilar," Ethan replied. "No need for you to worry about that. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Ethan," Pilar replied.  
  
Ethan turned off his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He kissed Theresa's forehead and he left her room to find Chad and Fox.  
  
Chad and Fox were in Whitney's room talking to her when Ethan walked in.  
  
"Hey man!!" Chad and Fox said, simultaneously.  
  
"Hey, guys!!" Ethan replied. "I need you two to do me a huge favor. I need you to watch Theresa for me until I get back from the airport with Pilar. Theresa is in room 24 in the ICU. I'll explain things when I get back. Will you watch Theresa for me?? You can take Whitney in there, if you want."  
  
"Of course, Bro!!" said Chad. "You know we will. Right, Fox??"  
  
"Exactly right, Chad," Fox replied. "We'll get Whitney up, and then all three of us will go and sit with Theresa until you get back."  
  
"Thank you so much!!!" a grateful Ethan replied. "You don't know how much this means to me. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
With that, Ethan left the hospital and went to the airport to get Pilar and Little Ethan. He couldn't wait to see Little Ethan. In fact, Ethan planned to have a DNA test run as soon as he got back to the hospital with Pilar and Little Ethan.  
  
Ethan arrived at the airport just as Pilar's plane touched down. A few minutes later, Ethan was standing in the lobby as Pilar, Little Ethan, Miguel, and Kay, holding their little girl, Maria, walked through the door. Ethan immediately rushed up to Pilar and gave her a hug. Ethan hugged Miguel and Kay, and he gave Maria a little peck on the cheek. Ethan then scooped Little Ethan up into his arms and gave him a great big bear hug. How he had missed that precious little boy!!  
  
Ethan helped Pilar with her luggage as Miguel grabbed his and Kay's luggage. Pilar and Kay got the babies situated in the car while Ethan and Miguel loaded the luggage into the trunk. On their way to the hospital, Ethan stopped by the Crane apartment to unload the luggage. After everyone was back in the car, Ethan drove them to the hospital to see Theresa.  
  
Ethan dropped Pilar, Kay, and the babies off at the front door, and then he and Miguel finished parking the car. Ethan and Miguel caught up with Pilar, Kay, and the babies in the front lobby, and they all made their way to Theresa's room.  
  
Ethan stopped Pilar just outside Theresa's door. He motioned for Miguel and Kay to take Maria and go on into the room and see Theresa and talk with Fox, Chad, and Whitney.  
  
"What is it, mijo??" Pilar asked, worriedly. "What's wrong??"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Pilar," Ethan replied. "You worry too much. I only wanted to tell you to go on in there and stay with Theresa. I have a couple of things I need to do, and I am going to take Little Ethan with me. I promise I'll take good care of him. After all, I love him as much as I love his beautiful mommy. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If anything, and I mean ANYTHING , happens, call me on my cell phone immediately. I'll see you guys in a little while."  
  
"Bye, Ethan," Pilar replied. "You be careful, you hear me, mijo??"  
  
"Don't worry, Pilar," Ethan replied. "I already told you I would. I have to go now. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
With that, Ethan scooped Little Ethan into his arms and he made his way down the corridor to the elevators. Along the way, he saw a chart on the wall that showed which branch of medicine was located on each floor. Ethan scanned the chart until he found the branch he was looking for.  
  
"Genetics and DNA testing-seventh floor," Ethan said to himself. "That's where I'm headed first."  
  
Ethan pressed the "up" call button for the elevator. A few short moments later, Ethan was on his way up to the seventh floor to find out what he had wanted to know for so long--was Little Ethan his son and not Julian's?? 


	5. The DNA Test

CHAPTER 5  
  
An hour after they arrived at the DNA lab on the seventh floor, Ethan and Little Ethan were in the seventh floor waiting area awaiting the results of the paternity test. Ethan prayed and prayed that Little Ethan was his. Ethan's heart swelled with love whenever he laid eyes on that beautiful little boy. Ethan couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Little Ethan showing off his Incredible Hulk band-aid while simultaneously sucking on a monstrous lollipop the lab technician had given him for being such a sweetheart when his blood was drawn.  
  
"Little Ethan, come here," Ethan said. "I wanna talk to you."  
  
Little Ethan wobbled over to where Ethan was sitting. Ethan picked the little boy up and placed Little Ethan in his lap.  
  
"I know you can't talk yet, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you and no matter what the test results are, I will always be your daddy." Ethan said.  
  
"DADA!!" Little Ethan shouted excitedly. "DADA!! DADA!! DADA!!"  
  
Little Ethan threw his chubby little arms around Ethan's neck.  
  
Ethan wrapped Little Ethan in a great big bear hug. Little Ethan had said his first words!! Little Ethan had called him Dada!! Tears streamed down Ethan's face. How he wished that Theresa could have heard her son speak his first words and call him Dada. Ethan knew then that if Julian did turn out to be Little Ethan's biological father, Julian would never get his hands on him. Ethan would make sure that all of Julian's paternal rights were taken away.  
  
A few minutes later, the lab technician stepped out of the lab and made his way to the waiting area, paternity results in hand.  
  
"Mr. Winthrop??" the lab technician asked.  
  
"Yes??" Ethan replied. Ethan immediately got up and walked over to the area where the lab technician was standing.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this," The lab technician said.  
  
"Okay," Ethan said. "I just hope the results are what I was hoping for."  
  
"Mr. Winthrop, you are, without any doubt whatsoever, Little Ethan's biological father." the lab technician said. "Congratulations, Mr. Winthrop."  
  
"Thank you God!!" Ethan exclaimed as he dropped to his knees and looked up towards Heaven. "Doctor, that was exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you as well."  
  
With that, Ethan stood up, placed Little Ethan on his shoulders, and father and son made their way down the corridor to the elevators. Ethan pressed the "Down" call button and within moments, they were on their way to the first floor lobby.  
  
Ethan and his son made their way to Ethan's SUV, and as soon as Ethan had Little Ethan strapped into his carseat, Ethan got into the driver's seat, put his seatbelt on, and soon they were on their way to Fred Leighton Jewelers. Ethan wanted to find the perfect diamond for Theresa. He knew he would find it at the Fred Leighton store.  
  
Twenty minutes after they left the hospital, Ethan and his son were at Fred Leighton Jewelers. Ethan got out, took Little Ethan out of the carseat, and put him on his shoulders. They went into the jewelry store and immediately walked up to the engagement ring counter. He scanned the dozens and dozens of rings until his eyes landed on the ring he knew he'd buy for his beloved. It was a platinum band with a 2-carat, marquise-cut diamond and two 1/2-carat square-cut diamonds on either side.  
  
"May I help you, sir??" the clerk asked.  
  
"Why, yes you can," Ethan replied. "I would love to purchase the engagement ring right there in the middle."  
  
"This ring will set you back about $8,000," the clerk said. "Are you sure this is the one you want??"  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Ethan replied. "I am going to ask the love of my life to marry me, and I want her to have the best and most beautiful diamond ring. This, sir, is that ring."  
  
"Would you like to have it engraved, sir??" the clerk asked. "The band is wide enough, and for you, it's free of charge."  
  
"Of course, I would love to have this ring engraved!!" Ethan replied.  
  
"Well, what would you like the engraving to say??" The clerk asked.  
  
"I want it to say, To my beloved Theresa: I was fated to be yours 4ever. Love 4 eternity, your beloved Ethan," Ethan said.  
  
"It's gonna take me a little while to engrave it, why don't you come back in a couple of hours to pick it up??" the clerk asked. "You can pay for it then."  
  
"I see you in a couple of hours, then," Ethan replied. "I need to go pick up some other stuff for when I propose. I want it to be really romantic."  
  
Ethan left the jewelry store, and went to pick up all the stuff he needed for his romantic proposal. He bought two dozen red roses (one dozen long- stemmed and one dozen blossom-only), an enormous heart-shaped box of the finest Swiss chocolates, and a large, fluffy teddy bear. Ethan also bought some decorative candles (and matches, of course), a bottle of the most expensive French champagne and two champagne flutes, a CD of "Kiss Me," the first song they ever sang to each other, and a CD player. Ethan then went back to the jewelry store and picked up Theresa's engagement ring.  
  
When they were well on their way back to the hospital, Ethan stopped and turned around to talk to his son.  
  
"Ethan, do you know what Daddy's gonna do when Mommy wakes up??" he asked. The little boy shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Daddy's gonna ask Mommy to marry him. Do you think she'll say 'Yes'??" Little Ethan nodded his head and grinned.  
  
"DA DA!! DA DA!!" Little Ethan squealed with much delight.  
  
"That's right, son, I am your Daddy," Ethan said.  
  
Ethan and son soon arrived at the hospital. After Ethan parked his SUV, he and his son made their way to Theresa's room. Ethan then got everything ready for his romantic proposal. He arranged the candles around the room and lit them. He took the rose blossoms and scattered the petals on the floor and on Theresa's bed. He took the long-stemmed roses and put them in a crystal vase and placed the vase on the nightstand beside Theresa's bed. Ethan then placed inside the bouquet a note that read:  
  
"To the love of my life--  
  
Be mine 4ever.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Your Beloved Ethan  
  
Ethan then set the chocolates, as well as the CD player, on the tray table. Ethan set the Teddy bear in the chair next to his beloved's bed. Ethan then went down to the ice machine and got a bucket of ice, into which he placed the bottle of French champagne. He took that to Theresa's room and placed it and the two champagne flutes on the tray table beside the chocolates and the CD player. Ethan then took the heart-shaped ring box (with the ring inside) and placed it in the secret compartment located behind the red velvet heart on the Teddy bear's chest. Ethan then went down to the gift shop and purchased a blank greeting card on which he wrote:  
  
"Theresa,  
  
I love you more than words can say.  
  
I love you more and more each day.  
  
I know I was blind at first, but now I can see  
  
That you are the ONLY one for me.  
  
I hope we can give our relationship a fresh start  
  
Because I love you with all of my heart.  
  
I promise to always be honest and true,  
  
For I can no longer live without you.  
  
Please give me another chance to be with you,  
  
And let us walk down the aisle and say 'I do.'  
  
I am asking that you be my wife,  
  
And let me be yours for the rest of my life."  
  
Love Always,  
  
Your Beloved Ethan  
  
P.S.: It's Fate, Sweetheart, it's Fate!!!  
  
Ethan took the card back to Theresa's room. He placed the Teddy bear on the foot of Theresa's bed and arranged it so that it was facing her. Ethan then placed the card on the Teddy bear's lap. Ethan then called everyone to come back into the room so they could witness his romantic proposal. Ethan sat in the chair beside Theresa's bed and waited for the doctor to come wake her up. Little Ethan wobbled over to him and climbed up onto his lap.  
  
"I wuv oo, Da Da!!!" Little Ethan exclaimed as he threw his chubby little arms around Ethan. Tears of pure joy streamed down Ethan's face as he hugged his precious first-born son. "I love you too, son," Ethan whispered to his son. "I love you too." 


	6. The Proposal

Chapter 6   
  
"Theresa, Baby, it's time to get up," Ethan said as he gently nudged his soulmate. "We have to take Little Ethan to school. He starts first grade today, remember??"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm," Theresa mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Come on, Sweetheart. Little Ethan has to be there at 8:00 sharp," Ethan replied. "Either you get up right now, or Little Ethan and I will be forced to tickle you ferociously until you do get up out of this bed." With that, Ethan and son climbed on top of Theresa and began a ferocious tickle attack that seemed to last an eternity. Theresa was laughing so hard she had monstrous tears flowing down her cheeks. She was wide awake, as well as out of breath, at this point.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!!" Theresa cried. "Please stop tickling me, Ethan. I can't breathe." Ethan and son stopped tickling Theresa, and she climbed out of bed and made her way toward the two of them. The closer she got, however, the further away she seemed to drift. "Ethan, what's happening??" cried a bewildered Theresa. "Ethan, come baaaaaaaaack!!" Theresa cried as Ethan continued to slip further and further away into some sort of bright white light.  
  
"How much longer will it be before she wakes up??" Ethan asked Dr. Jones.  
  
"Any minute now," Dr. Jones Replied. "As soon as I finish giving her this medicine that will counteract the meds that I used to induce her coma, she should wake up. I have to administer the this medicine very carefully and bring her out of the coma very slowly so as to prevent any harmful reactions that might occur otherwise."  
  
Just then, Theresa's eyelids began to flutter. Ethan rushed over to her bed and took her hand in his. "That's it, Theresa, come back to us," Ethan said.  
  
"Let's see, her vitals are normal, and she's showing no sign af any kind of reaction to the meds," Dr. Jones stated. "She should be just fine. Well, I'm going to go now. If you need anything, just have one of the nurses page me."  
  
"Mmmmmhmmmhmm. What happened?" Theresa asked groggily. "Why am I in this hospital bed with a bandage around my skull?? Why are my mother, brother, sister-in-law, niece, and son here?? Ethan!! What are you doing in here with me?? Shouldn't you be with Gwen?? Why is this room decorated as if someone is going to propose to me?? And Ethan, is the song playing on the CD player the same song that you and I sang to each other that night at the Crane cabin??"  
  
"Theresa, Sweetheart, just calm down, okay??" Ethan said. "I'll fill you in on everything, but you're gonna have to promise me that you will remain calm when I do. Do you think you can do that, Theresa??"  
  
"Of course I can," Theresa replied. "Just hurry up and tell me, okay?? The suspense of it all is killing me."  
  
"I'll give you the bad news first," Ethan said. "Gwen and I are over. She lied to me, manipulated me, and used a baby that wasn't even mine to keep you and me apart. Gwen also nearly killed you with that bedpan tonight. Gwen is in the Psych ward right now, because the psychologist wants to keep her restrained and sedated for the time being so that she won't come after you again. Gwen will stand trial for attempted murder, and she will be spending the next forty or fifty years in a California prison--most likely San Quentin. You, my dear, will never have to worry about her coming between us or harming you ever again."  
  
"Oh, Ethan," Theresa said. "I'm terribly sorry about all that. I never knew that Gwen could be so cold and calculating. Well, at least you found out now instead of years down the road."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ethan said. "Now, for the good news. Earlier this evening, I took Little Ethan up to the Genetics lab and had the lab technicians run a DNA test on the two of us. Guess what?? I am Little Ethan's father, not that damnable louse Julian Crane. ALso, Little Ethan said his first word!! He called me Da Da and he told me that he loves me!! I have never been this happy in my life!!"  
  
"Little Ethan is yours and not Julian's?!" Theresa exclaimed. "This isn't just good news, this the best news anyone could ever get!! Unhhhh, I feel so nauseous all of a sudden."  
  
"Pilar, will you hold this hospital pan under her chin please??" Ethan asked. "I'll go and get a nurse."  
  
Ethan stepped out into the hallway and asked one of the nurses if she would mind taking a look at Theresa. Ethan and the nurse went into Theresa's room, and the nurse proceeded to examine Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, how long have you been feeling nauseous??" The nurse asked.  
  
"Not long at all. The wave of nauseousness just swept over me all of a sudden, just like that (snaps her fingers). I don't know what could have caused it," Theresa replied.  
  
"Well, I'm going to give you something for the nausea, but I'm going to have to draw some blood and take a urine specimen," the nurse stated.  
  
The nurse took some blood from Theresa's arm, and Ethan helped Theresa to the bathroom so that she could collect a urine specimen for the nurse. Once the nurse had what she needed, she made her way to the diagnostic lab. Once there, she had the technicians run some tests on the specimens--including a pregnancy test. As soon as the results came back for all the tests, the nurse looked them over.  
  
"Let's see," the nurse said. "No infection of any kind, nor any drug reaction of any kind. No chemical or nutrient imbalance of any kind, nor any type of stomach bug. No ulcers either. Wait a minute, this shows that the pregnancy test came back positive. That's what's causing her nauseousness!! She's going to have a baby!!"  
  
The nurse immediately went back to Theresa's room. Once she got there, she told everyone that they would need to sit down for what they were about to be told.  
  
"Well, nurse," Theresa asked. "What is it??"  
  
"Congratulations!!" the nurse said. "You are going to have a baby!! The nauseousness you are experiencing is morning sickness."  
  
All of a sudden, a loud "thud" came from Ethan's direction. Ethan had fainted when he heard what the nurse said. Slowly, he regained consciousness.  
  
"I'm okay, I just fainted from the shock of what the nurse just told us," Ethan said. "Theresa is pregnant?! Could it be that she conceived that first night we were in Los Angeles?? That night we were making out in bed and didn't know it?? If that's the case, then she is carrying my second child!!" Ethan thought to himself. "I mean, she hasn't been with anyone else since she's been here in Los Angeles."  
  
"Theresa, Do you remember the first night we were here in L.A.??" Ethan asked. "The night we were making out in bed together and didn't know it?? I was naked and you were wearing a very sexy lace undie set, remember??  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I remember," Theresa replied. "What's that got to do with my being pregnant??"  
  
"Well, I think that was the night that you conceived this baby," Ethan said. "What I'm saying is that you are carrying our second child. Can you believe it?? Could this night get any better than it already is??"  
  
I don't know, Ethan," Theresa replied. "I just don't know."  
  
"Theresa, do you see that Teddy bear at the foot of your bed??" Ethan Asked. "I want you to look behind the red velvet heart and I want you to read the card in the bear's lap as you open what's inside the heart. By the way, the song you're listening to is the song we sang to each other at the Crane cabin. It is entitiled 'Kiss Me,' remember?"  
  
Theresa reached inside the red velvet heart on the bear's chest, and as she opened the heart-shaped box, she read the card that was on the bear's lap. Theresa could not believe her eyes when she saw what was in the box--it was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever laid her eyes upon!! Tears streamed down her face as she read Ethan's heartfelt message on the card. She could not believe that all her dreams were coming true at that very moment. She couldn't have been any happier than she was right then.  
  
"Theresa," Ethan said. "I have a couple more things to give you, and then I want to ask you a very important question."  
  
Ethan then handed her the box of chocolates and the bouquet of roses. As Theresa read the card Ethan had placed inside the bouquet, Ethan poured himself a glass of champagne, and he poured Theresa a glass of the apple juice he had the nurse bring in.  
  
"Theresa, I am madly, deeply, passionately, and completely in love with you," Ethan said. "I have been ever since the first time I laid eyes upon you. We have overcome many obstacles to get where we are now. I know that I have caused of some of those obstacles, and in doing so, I have hurt you very deeply. I am truly sorry for any pain that I have caused you, and I swear to you on my own life that I will never hurt you again nor will I ever leave you again. I love you so much. I just have to know this one thing: Will you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, make me the happiest man in the history of time and be my wife always and forever??"  
  
"Oh, Ethan!!" Theresa exclaimed. "I have waited so long for you to realize that you truly belong with me and not with Gwen. Oh, I love you more than you will ever know!! I would love nothing better than to be your wife always and forever!! My answer is 'YES!! YES!! YES!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!"  
  
By this time, everyone in the room had the waterworks going. Ethan carefully removed the ring from its box, and before he put it on Theresa's finger, he asked her to read the inscription.  
  
"To my beloved Theresa: I was fated to be yours forever. Love for eternity, your beloved Ethan," Theresa read aloud. "Oh, Ethan!! I love you so much!! Now, will you put this ring on my finger, or will I have to do it myself??"  
  
"Of course, Sweetheart," Ethan said with a laugh. Ethan placed the ring on her finger. "There. Now, may I have this dance??" Ethan asked as John Michael Montgomery's "I Swear" began to play on the CD player.  
  
"You bet I will!!" Theresa exclaimed as she pulled Ethan into a long passionate kiss.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone was dancing. Miguel was dancing with his wife, Kay. Fox was dancing with his fiancee, Whitney, Chad was dancing with Pilar. Of course, the babies were playing with Theresa's Teddy bear.  
  
Ethan reached down and scooped Little Ethan into his arms so he could share the dance with his parents. Miguel and Kay did the same with Maria.  
  
"I wuv oo Da Da!! I wuv oo Ma Ma!!" Little Ethan exclaimed as he threw his chubby little arms around his parents' necks.  
  
"We love you too, Baby," Ethan and Theresa said in unison as they kissed Little Ethan's forehead. "We love you too." 


	7. Gwen's Arrest

Meanwhile, back in the psych ward.....  
  
Gwen's sedatives gradually began to wear off and she slowly awoke to unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" Gwen asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You're in the Psychiatric Ward of the Los Angeles City Hospital," said an orderly who had come to bring Gwen the very last piece of communication that she would ever receive from her soon-to-be-ex-husband, Ethan. "Your husband wanted me to give you this letter. He said to tell you that he hopes you will be able to find some sort of closure from this letter, as it is the last piece of communication you will ever receive from him. I know this is upsetting you, but your husband has asked that you please read this letter.  
  
Gwen nervously accepted the letter from the orderly. She slowly opened it, and she began to sob as she read what Ethan had written (Because of the sedatives, Gwen had no memory of the conversations she had with Ethan earlier that day):  
  
Dear Gwen,  
  
I am writing this letter to re-iterate what I told  
  
you earlier. I can no longer remain your husband; you do  
  
not own my heart, and I know now that you never did. What  
  
I felt for you was nothing more than a deep, guilt-laced  
  
physical attraction. Our relationship was based on sex-  
  
nothing more; furthermore, our relationship was built atop  
  
an enormous mountain of trickery and deceit-both on your  
  
part, deceit on mine. I can no longer remain in a  
  
relationship like this, so when I return to Harmony, I will  
  
be filing for an annulment to end this relationship of lies  
  
forever.  
  
Each time I told myself that I loved you and not Theresa, I  
  
was lying to myself, and I was lying to you each time I  
  
told you that I loved you.  
  
Gwen, you have lied to me, manipulated me, destroyed my  
  
life, tried on numerous occasions to destroy Theresa-the  
  
only woman who will forever hold my heart prisoner, and, to  
  
top it all off, you used an innocent baby girl-that was not  
  
even mine-to drive a wedge between Theresa and me and to  
  
trick me into marrying you-a woman who I never truly loved  
  
at all-nay, could NEVER, EVER truly love as long as I live.  
  
I must also inform you that I have recently discovered that  
  
I am the father of Theresa's baby boy-NOT that scum-of-the-  
  
Earth Julian. Also, I have asked Theresa to be my wife and she has  
  
accepted my proposal. We are expecting another child and will  
  
be married as soon as the annulment is finalized.  
  
I will have my attorney send the annulment papers to  
  
you at whatever prison in which you  
  
happen to be serving your prison sentence.  
  
You will stand trial here for attempted murder, but before  
  
your trial here, you will return to Harmony. There, you  
  
will stand trial for attempted murder, aggravated assault,  
  
aggravated harassment, petty theft, and breaking and  
  
entering.  
  
As you can tell, you will have much time to reflect on what  
  
you have done to Theresa and me. In the end, you will wish  
  
you had let me go when I first gave my heart to Theresa.  
  
I must remind you that I will not be able to defend you, as  
  
I am engaged to your victim. The Cranes cannot assist you  
  
either, as they have their own legal problems with which to  
  
deal.  
  
Please do not attempt to contact me, as I no longer want  
  
anything to do with you. If you refuse to respect my  
  
wishes, I will be forced to obtain a restraining order  
  
against you. Please do not allow the situation to come to  
  
that.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ethan Winthrop  
  
P.S.: I have informed the hospital that you will be paying  
  
ALL of Theresa's medical expenses.  
  
When Gwen finished reading Ethan's letter, she looked up only to see a detective—from the Los Angeles Police Department—who was waiting to take her into custody.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Gwen asked. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I am a detective with the Los Angeles Police Department, and I am here to arrest you for the attempted murder of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," the detective replied matter-of-factly as he handcuffed Gwen. The detective then read Gwen her rights as he guided her to the door of the hospital room.  
  
Gwen broke down into heavy sobs as the detective led her from her hospital room to the backseat of his awaiting vehicle.  
  
The detective then drove down to the police station, and, upon arrival, he led Gwen to her awaiting jail cell. 


	8. Trial in Harmony

(Five months have passed since Gwen's fiasco in Los Angeles. The gang is back in Harmony, and Theresa has since discovered that she is carrying identical twin girls. Judge Reilly, Rebecca, Julian, Ivy, and Alistair have all been convicted of their many respective crimes and have all (except for Ivy) been sentenced to 50 or more years of hard labor in Leavenworth. Ivy was sentenced to ten years probation, 5,000 hours of community service, and an anger management class (which lasts three hours a day, six days a week for nine months). Gwen is currently awaiting her trial in Harmony.)  
  
"Oh, Ethan," Theresa said. "Rebecca, Julian, and Alistair are finally out of our hair. And what's more, Judge Reilly was finally removed from the bench. We will never have to worry about those four again. As for your mother, I'm actually glad that you were able to help her out during the sentencing phase of her trial. She is, after all, my future mother-in- law. Besides, she has two beautiful granddaughters on the way, and I want them to know their Grandma Ivy."  
  
"My beautiful Theresa," Ethan said. "I'm glad you feel that way. I am not only glad the Crane powerhouse has been destroyed forever; I am absolutely thrilled at their demise. Don't forget, though, that we still have a few legal hurdles to clear. We still have to testify at both of Gwen's trials, and I have to get Gwen to sign the annulment papers so you and I can finally become husband and wife."  
  
"That reminds me, Ethan," Theresa began. "When does Gwen's trial here in Harmony begin??"  
  
"Her Harmony trial starts next Thursday, the fifteenth of April," Ethan replied. "That gives us only one week to get all the prosecutor's witnesses together and go over our testimonies."  
  
Over the following week, Ethan and Theresa met with everyone on the prosecutor's witness list, including Pilar, Whitney, Chad, and Fox, and went over some questions the prosecutor might ask them, as well as questions that Gwen's attorney might ask them.  
  
Gwen's trial date finally arrived, and Gwen was led into the courtroom by the bailiff, who was none other than Theresa's big brother Luis. Gwen glanced around the courtroom and was instantly filled with a combination of fear and seething hatred as she spotted Ethan, who was seated beside Theresa with his arm wrapped protectively around her. As Gwen noticed Theresa's bulging middle, she realized that Ethan had been telling the truth when he had stated in his final letter that Theresa was pregnant. At that moment, Gwen wanted to run over and strangle the life out of Theresa for winning Ethan away from her once again, but Gwen's attorney, Woody Stump, restrained her from doing so.  
  
"Gwen, you really don't need to do anything of that nature right now," Woody said. "You are in enough trouble with the law as it is."  
  
"I just can't help feeling this way toward her, Woody," Gwen replied angrily. "I hate her with a passion, and right now I would love nothing more than to see her dead, rotting corpse lying in a ditch somewhere! She stole Ethan away from me again, and this time, I will never get him back. I still cannot believe that bitch filed criminal charges against me!"  
  
Unbeknownst to Gwen, the judge had entered the courtroom just as she began her little outburst. The judge had heard everything, and immediately placed her in contempt of court. The worst part was that the jury had also heard everything, and each member had written down everything Gwen had said.  
  
The defense presented their case first. Woody had tried unsuccessfully to paint Gwen as a grieving mother who had attempted to hold on to a man that did not return her feelings, and as a result, had been suffering from recurrent heartache. What really did not help Gwen's case was the fact that all of the defense's witnesses were either on loan from Leavenworth Prison, or were a bunch of air-headed, ditzy flakes from Gwen's sorority. Woody finally made his closing remarks and took his seat as the prosecution began to present their case.  
  
Whitney was the first witness to testify for the prosecution. Chad was next, followed by Fox and Ethan. Once Ethan finished his testimony, Ivy testified. Because Pilar and Theresa were Gwen's victims, they testified last. The prosecutor made a few closing remarks and then took his seat as the jury filed into the deliberation room. After only ten minutes, the jury had reached a verdict. The jury was led back into the courtroom just as everyone else was returning from a quick break. The judge entered and asked the jury foreman if they had reached a verdict. The foreman replied that they had. Gwen looked at Woody nervously as the courtroom became deafeningly quiet.  
  
"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge asked Gwen. Gwen and Woody the rose from their seats.  
  
"Will the jury foreman please read the verdict?" the judge asked.  
  
"I will, your honor," the foreman replied. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrop, GUILTY of ALL charges."  
  
"The jury is now excused," the judge stated. The judge then turned toward Gwen and said: "Gwen Winthrop, I will not sentence you at this time. You must still stand trial in Los Angeles for your many crimes committed there. Although you will be sentenced following that trial, you will remain in police custody until that time. Bailiff, will you please take Mrs. Winthrop into custody?"  
  
"With great pleasure," Luis said as he handcuffed Gwen and led her out of the courtroom to a waiting patrol car.  
  
"Whew!" Theresa exclaimed. "I'm so happy with the jury's verdict. Now all we have to do is make sure she receives the same verdict in Los Angeles. Ethan, you can have Gwen sign the annulment papers after her sentencing in Los Angeles. Then you and I can start planning our wedding."  
  
"Theresa, honey, you don't need to worry about all that right now," Ethan replied. "You just need to go home and take a long, hot bath with me and just relax."  
  
"I know, but can the relaxing bath with you wait until this evening?" Theresa asked. "I'm really in a celebrating kind of mood right now."  
  
"All right then," Ethan replied. "Let's go celebrate!" 


	9. Trial in Los Angeles

**CHAPTER 9 **

_(Three months have passed since Gwen was convicted of her many crimes in Harmony. Her Los Angeles court date had finally been set for Wednesday, July 21 at 9:00 A.M. sharp. Gwen and her attorney, Woody Stump, were packing their bags and preparing themselves for the upcoming trial, as were Ethan, Theresa, and the rest of Gwen's victims.)_

"Oh, Ethan," Theresa sighed. "I can't wait until this trial is over and done with and Gwen is _finally_ put in prison where she belongs."

"I know exactly what you mean," Ethan replied. "Now, enough chit-chat. Let's get our bags packed so we can leave for the airport. The sooner we get to Los Angeles, the sooner we can put this ordeal behind us, and the sooner we can get on with our lives together."

_"Together,"_ Theresa thought as she realized that all of her dreams were finally coming true: She had won Ethan's heart, she had given him a beautiful son, she was about to give him two beautiful daughters, and the btch that kept coming between them was finally about to exit their lives--for good. Theresa was on cloud nine.

A few hours later, Theresa, Ethan, and the rest of the gang (except for Little Ethan, who remained in Harmony with Grandma Ivy) were airborn and headed to Los Angeles. Upon their arrival in Los Angeles, Theresa and Ethan decided to take a long, hot bubble bath together and then take a much needed nap upon arrival at the Crane apartment, while the others decided to freshen up and do a little sightseeing.

_Later, at the Crane apartment_

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, Ethan," Theresa sighed as Ethan gently massaged her back. "That feels wonderful."

"Oh!" Theresa exclaimed as she felt one of her daughters haul off and let her have it. "I believe these kids are trying to kick their way out!"

"Are you all right, Sweetheart?" Ethan asked , concerned.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful," Theresa replied. "The babies are acting up right now, that's all. Do you want to feel them move?"

"I'd love to!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.

"Give me your hand," Theresa said as she took Ethan's hand and placed it on her bulging belly. "There, can you feel them?"

"Oh, wow!" Ethan exclaimed. "I can't believe this is happening. We are _finally_ back together--where we belong. You have given me a beautiful son, and you are giving me two beautiful daughters." "Have you any idea how much I love you right now?" Ethan asked Theresa.

"No," Theresa replied. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Ethan asked with a sly wink as he leaned in and kissed Theresa. "Make love to me," Ethan said.

Ethan and Theresa made sweet, sweet love for what seemed like an eternity. After they were done with their steamy bubble bath, Ethan and Theresa snuggled up to one another on the bed and took a much needed nap. By the time Ethan and Theresa awoke from their slumber, Fox, Whitney, and the others were back from their sight-seeing. The group gathered around the kitchen table, and they all went over their testimonies for the next day's trial.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Ethan and Theresa said simultaneously, "but we are exhausted, and it is time for all of us to hit the sack. We need to get plenty of sleep tonight so we can look our best tomorrow."

The others yawned in agreement, and, except for Ethan and Theresa, everyone went to his or her designated sleeping area and soon fell fast asleep.

Ethan and Theresa had decided to share a sleeping area, which coincidently happened to be the master bed. After watching everyone else go off to bed, Ethan swept Theresa into his arms, and he carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they too were fast asleep.

The next morning at exactly 9:00 A.M. sharp, Ethan and Theresa filed into the courtroom and took their seats along with Chad, Fox, Whitney, and everyone else who had come with them from Harmony.

As Theresa took her seat, she noticed Gwen glaring angrily at her from the defense table.

_"There she is,"_ thought a disgruntled Gwen. _"There's the btch who ruined my life. Look at her, she's all over Ethan. Yecccch! The very sight of her makes me sick to my stomach!"_

"I swear, Woody," Gwen said. "I'll kill Terrorsita if it's the last thing I do!"

"Now Gwen," Woody replied. "You do remember what happened the last time you allowed your mouth and your anger to run away with you in a courtroom, don't you?"

"_YES_, Woody," an exasperated Gwen replied. "I remember quite well what happened after my last courtroom outburst: I was convicted of trying to do what I should have done when I first realized that psycho was after Ethan."

"Woody," Gwen began, as she glanced at Ethan and Theresa, "would you just look at those two, getting all lovey-dovey? I think they're doing that just to irritate me."

"Just ignore them," Woody replied.

"You know what," Gwen said. "I'm going to go over there and do what I should have done a long, long time ago."

"What are you talking about, Gwen?" an apprehensive Woody asked.

"I'm going to KILL Theresa for what she has done to me!"

With that, Gwen rose from her seat and slowly proceeded toward Theresa.

"Umm, E-Ethan?" Theresa asked, stuttering. "W-Why is Gwen coming over here? Th-That look on her face is really scaring me. I-It's as if she has "K-KILL THERESA" writ--"

Theresa didn't get to finish her sentence because by that time, Gwen had made her way to Theresa and was attempting to strangle the life out of her.

"GWEN!" Ethan exclaimed. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY FIANCEE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, OR _I_ WILL KILL _YOU_!"

Gwen immediately did what Ethan ordered her to do, but not before the judge and the prosecutor entered the courtroom and witnessed every bit of Gwen's latest display.

"Prosecutor?" the judge asked. "Would you like to amend the charges against the soon-to-be-ex-Mrs. Winthrop?"

"Why, yes I would," the prosecutor replied. "I believe I'll be adding three more counts of attempted murder to the list of charges against the psychotic soon-to-be-ex-Mrs. Winthrop. I would also like to request that the soon-to-be-ex-Mrs. Winthrop be placed in a straightjacket and leg irons for the duration of the trial. I wouldn't want her to try and harm Theresa or Theresa's unborn twins again."

"Request granted," the judge replied as he banged his gavel on the bench.

Moments later, after all the commotion surrounding Gwen's latest psychotic rage had subsided, the trial began.

Woody made his opening statement first. He told the jury that Gwen was just a grieving mother trying to make sense of what had happened to her daughter and trying to come to terms with losing her. Of course, the jury didn't buy Woody's statement at all because they too had witnessed all of Gwen's latest attack on Theresa.

The prosecutor then made his opening statement to the jury. He told the jury that Gwen was nothing more than a scheming, manipulative, dishonest, spoiled brat who was used to getting _EVERYTHING_ she wanted. He told the jury that Gwen was the type of person who would do anything to get what she wanted, even if it meant breaking the law or granting sexual favors in exchange for what she wanted. He stated that Gwen didn't care who she hurt--she didn't even care about her own daughter. He asked the jury how Gwen could possibly have had any regard toward her daughter's well-being. He stated that Gwen left the L.A. hospital _AGAINST_ Dr. Abel's orders--to make an attempt on Theresa's life--even though she knew full well that she was gambling with her daughter's life. He told the jury that Gwen's daughter is dead because of that little stunt, and Gwen is responsible for her daughter's death, but just like all of Gwen's other mistakes, Gwen has to lay the blame on anyone but herself. He told the jury that Gwen can't stand to take responsibility for her own actions because it is _so_ beneath her to do so.

Once the prosecutor finished his opening remarks, the defense presented its case. Once again, Rebecca and the rest of the jailmates from Harmony, as well as Gwe's sorority sisters, testified on Gwen's behalf. This time, however, Gwen wanted to testify on her own behalf, but Woody wouldn't allow her to do so.

"Why can't I tell the jury my side of the story, huh??" Gwen whined.

"I cannot allow you to take the witness stand in your own defense because of your horrid display earlier." Woody replied. "Gwen, I understand why you acted the way you did earlier, but I'm afraid the jury won't be very understanding, if at all."

"But Woody," Gwen whined.

"No buts, Gwen." Woody replied. "The answer is no. I won't say it again. If you keep whining to me about testifying, I'm going to stand up and tell the judge to change your plea from 'not guilty' to 'guilty' and then you can face this jury on your own. Is that what you want??"

"No, Woody, I don't want that." Gwen replied. "I don't want that at all."

With that, Gwen _finally_ shut her mouth and the trial continued.

The defense concluded its presentation and the prosecution took over.

**Whitney testified first, followed by Fox, Chad, Miguel, and Kay. The last to testify were Ethan, Theresa, and Pilar.**

**Woody then made his last remarks (which the jury ignored) for the defense. The prosecutor then gave his closing argument for the prosecution, after which the jury filed out of the courtroom to begin deliberations. About twenty minutes later, the jury returned with a guilty verdict. The judge then excused himself from the courtroom to go to his chambers to consult (via teleconference) with Gwen's trial judge in Harmony regarding her sentence. Once they reached an agreement, the judge returned to the courtroom where everyone was waiting anxiously to hear what Gwen's punishment would be. **

"Would the defendant and her attorney please rise?" the judge asked as he took his seat on the bench. "I have just returned from a teleconference with the defendant's trial judge in Harmony, and we both agreed that the defendant needs to be isolated from civilization. That having been said, Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrop, you are hereby sentenced to spend the rest of your miserable life in Alcatraz Prison. If you attempt to escape, you will be shot dead on the spot. I would also like to inform you that I have arranged for your mother and the rest of the Cranes to join you at Alcatraz. The only Crane who will not be joining you is Alistair, who was killed in his sleep by a group of military prisoners who, upon learning of his involvement with several terrorist organizations, saw him as a traitor to this country. Having said all that, I would like the bailiff to please take the defendant into custody and prepare her for transport. This court is hereby adjourned."

With that, Theresa, Ethan, and the rest of the gang left the courtroom and went out to celebrate yet another awesome victory.


	10. Death of a Psycho

**Chapter 10 **

_One month has passed since Gwen was sent to Alcatraz. Ethan, Theresa, and rest of the gang have since returned to Harmony, and Ethan has drawn up the necessary paperwork to annul his marriage to Gwen. Theresa is now nine months pregnant and nearing her due date._

"Ethan, honey, are you ready to go end this thing with Gwen once and for all?" Theresa asked.

"You bet I am!!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Well, I have our luggage packed and loaded into the car," Theresa said. "Little Ethan is with Mama, and she said she would take care of him while we are gone. I can't think of anything else that needs to be done before we go, so I guess we're all set."

"Well all right then," Ethan said. "Let's go!!"

Six hours later, Ethan and Theresa landed in Los Angeles, where they boarded a helicopter waiting to take them to Alcatraz.

"We're here, Sweetheart," Ethan said to his beloved as the helicopter landed at Alcatraz. "Let's do it!!"

With that, Ethan and Theresa went inside where they were taken to a meeting room. Ethan noticed that the room was heavily guarded as he took his seat. Theresa took her seat beside him. One of the guards brought Gwen in and removed her leg irons and handcuffs and Gwen took her seat. Ethan handed Gwen the paperwork and a pen. Gwen proceeded to look over the paperwork, but she became irate when Theresa suddenly screamed in pain.

"OUR BABIES ARE COMING, ETHAN!!" Theresa screamed. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY WATER JUST BROKE!!"

Immediately, Gwen ran around the table a began yet another attempt to strangle the life out of Theresa. One of the guards pulled his pistol and shot Gwen dead.

"Well, Ethan," Theresa said. "I guess you don't need that annulment after all."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Theresa screamed as the next contraction hit her. "Ethan, I don't want these babies born in this prison or out of wedlock!!"

Ethan immediately sent for a chaplain and they were married right there. Ethan then carried Theresa to the helicopter, and within minutes they were at the L.A. City Hospital. Theresa was already pushing by the time she was wheeled into the emergency room.

By the time Dr. Abel finally arrived, Ethan had already delivered one baby and was in the process of delivering the other.

"Ethan, " Dr. Abel said. "I'll take over from here."

Dr. Abel finished delivering the second baby as Ethan held his beloved's hand.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy!!" Dr. Abel exclaimed. "you now have two beautiful baby girls. Have you picked out any names yet??"

"Yes, we have," Theresa said joyfully. "We are going to call Baby #1 Hope Elizabeth and Baby #2 Isabella Destiny."

"Why, those names are absolutely beautiful!!" Dr. Abel exclaimed.

"And well fitting," Ethan said, beaming as only a proud papa could.

Two days later, Ethan and his true love were on their way back to Harmony with Hope and Belle (which they decided to call Little Isabella for short). Both Ethan and Theresa were excited about not only beginning their lives together, but also introducing Little Ethan to his baby sisters.

No couple in the history of the world could have been happier than Ethan and Theresa. Ethan had finally found his way back to Theresa, and Theresa finally had everything she had ever dreamed of. She finally had her perfect life with Ethan and their children, and she knew that nothing would ever destroy them again.

THE END


End file.
